


The Final Hiest

by hoseokart



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bank Robbery, Character Death, Drabble, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Robbers!AU, Sad Ending, Tragic Romance, hitman!wonho, hyungwon's only mentioned, its kinda open, longest piece to date, monsta x - Freeform, robber!changkyun, robber!minhyuk, robber!wonho, swindler!minhyuk, tech prodigy!changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoseokart/pseuds/hoseokart
Summary: A group of professional thieves own everything they could possibly want, but decide to hit one more place before disappearing from the criminal world.





	The Final Hiest

**Author's Note:**

> This has been waiting to be published for months, it's about time I finished it. Dedicated to one of mutuals who stuck with this even though it got deleted three times in the process. Enjoy!
> 
> P.S I edited this the morning after staying up to 3 a.m to complete it, might still be some errors.

Never would the trio let themselves believe that the world of great extravagance and luxury would come so quickly to an abrupt end. Everything they've done was stitched to perfection, no room for errors. Nothing should have gone wrong, yet here they were, stomachs in their throats and the beat of their hearts echoing in their heads while their backs were pushed against the wall with no escape.

This couldn't be it for them, Minhyuk was convinced. He was positive that his partner would have a plan just for this scenario, he always had a strategy.

He held his breath, he didn't want to see this be the ending for the three of them. He reached for Hoseok's hand, searching for the reassurance that there was a way out of this fate. The older squeezed his hand, sorrowfully glancing at him to reveal that there was no escape this time around.

Minhyuk could see the water build in his love's eyes, but he quickly blinked them away and gave him a sad smile.

"I don't want to lose you, if we're caught-"

"Then it's time to go out with a bang." He told the younger.

-

They sat in a middle-class apartment building, little furniture in the apartment besides a couch and matching love seat, coffee table, a radio, and two mattresses with sleeping bags thrown over them in the bedroom.

This had become routine for the trio, always renting hotel rooms or temporary leases for apartments for stakeouts, plot detailing and mapping out buildings before they'd shake them down and tear any evidence of them from the walls. They all had their specialties that contributed to their missions, easily giving them the access they needed wherever they were.

Hoseok was the leader, the one who thought of the entire thing. He spent most of his youth training in Taekwondo, becoming one of the youngest to make it to international rankings while still doing studies in high school. His skillset was considered deadly, anyone who threatened him would be lying on the floor seconds after putting their hands on him. He never hesitated or felt remorse for any of his actions, which was a major plus considering during his entire college education he paid his tuition by being a hired hitman. Getting funded thousands on the dime for putting problematic people back into their places, or disappearing from those spots entirely.

On one fateful day, he runs into a dark-haired, quick witted boy who attempted to pickpocket Hoseok's wallet out of his coat after an "accidental" bump on the street. When he caught the tiny wrist just as it entered his pocket the boy stared at him in shock, instantly trying to tug away from his grasp.

"A little too slow, don't you think?" He smirked, releasing his hold.

Minhyuk became Hoseok's partner, the two of them working together in no time at all (that is after Hoseok could trust Minhyuk to leave him with his things). The younger was a professional swindler, always swiping what he needed and when he needed it, not once did he ever shy away from batting his eyelashes or getting a little extra touchy whenever he got caught. Incredibly agile, he easily slipped in and out of any restricted area without earning a second glance by any guards surrounding the location. He had never been caught in a situation that he couldn't get himself out of. From wallets and keys to credit cards and jewelry, he'd steal them all to get just a bit further than where he was to begin with.

During a scam where the duo pretended to be prestigious artifact handlers, they almost managed to escape with a 150 million won painting until a rogue ex-FBI agent shut down the building electricity and locked them into a room where nobody could get in or out, except for him that is. So when they were confronted with a young kid about becoming partners while trapped, their options were quite limited.

The final piece, Changkyun, brought the infamous trio together. Changkyun was a childhood prodigy, graduating from university at the age of nineteen, joining the high ranks of the FBI by the time he was twenty-two and scamming the government themselves out of millions of dollars before erasing any trace of his existence entirely from all official databases and vanishing completely. There wasn't a single firewall or software that he could access and destroy from the inside out, the knowledge he contained granted him the ability to steal continuous amounts of money from other petty thieves and multi-millionaire swindlers like himself.

As a three way partnership, they were absolutely indestructible. No agency had ever had a chance of getting close to them, they remained five steps ahead on every operation they ran, their identities unknown besides the undeniable loom of the name they had been given by the watching civilians across the world, Devil's in Hiding. Nobody could pinpoint anything about any of the three boys, no speak of location, physical traits, or appearances. Most of the time, they were so careful that temporary colleges that worked alongside of them had never met them in person, let alone speak on a phone that wasn't a burner or a public telephone. Blending in with every other crook and criminal, any occasion they were out in public it was impossible to identify them from any other average person walking along the same sidewalk.

Anyone who attempted to trace them or reveal their identities were automatically shut down or any little evidence (on the rare occasions there was any left) would be destroyed right in front of them.

At this point, it would be easy for them to return to normal lives, live happily and without struggle with millions they each had in possession, but none of them wanted to quit until they were unknowingly the richest men alive. They'd all agreed to make their final takedown the International Bank of Seoul as a final statement to the world and to set them and their future great-grandchildren for the rest of their lives.

That's where they were at, four blocks over from the bank they planned to strip to its skeleton as a goodbye to their infamous title. Hoseok and Minhyuk sat on the loveseat, the smaller boy sketching the three-floored blueprint of the building as the other researched the credentials of every security officer. Changkyun sat on the couch, three laptops spreading the entirety of the coffee table as he clicked away. The three screens revealed all the security cameras located in the bank, numerous files and compartments located behind the firewall that protected the accounts within and Changkyun's codes and malwares that were slowly but surely taking down the bank's defense system as they spoke.  
   
"How many security cameras are there, Kyun?" Hoseok asked, peering over to him, watching as he continues to type in number-letter corresponding to his passwords.

"The first floor alone has thirty-four, second and third are mainly administration halls but have stocks and investments there too, in total: sixty-five cameras."

Minhyuk hummed, hitting the pencil against the thick sketch paper. His diagram was almost complete, just a few details missing here and there.

"Can you give me the locations of the cameras? I want to add them to the blueprint so any that have emergency mode we can locate and avoid them."

"Sure thing, by this ratio we'll most likely have to deal with the main floor cameras since most the cash and goods are there."

The youngest cursed as the pattern he typed was invalid, meaning that the code wasn't strong enough to eliminate the security wall. He immediately shields his IP by looping it through thousands of locations per second, making him untraceable as he types a shutdown code to try again.

"What are you going to do after this?" He asked, finally relaxing now that he broke through the breaching mechanism.

"Hoseok and I are going abroad, settling down and raising a bunch of fur babies. Doesn't that sound lovely?" Minhyuk smiled warmly, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

"What about you, tech nerd?"

"Tech genius, thank you. I'm going to go to America, my old childhood friend is there. He's become a big time photographer, I haven't seen him since I graduated."

The couple awed at him and Changkyun swatted towards them, "Don't get mushy, it weirds me out."

It settled between them that this was the final heist of their criminal careers. To them it felt bittersweet, the last three years of their lives have been travelling and scamming, sweeping evidence of their appearances, and leaving the temporary homes bare after completing missions. Constantly on the move, they had all-nighters more than full nights of sleep and rarely had a meal that wasn't from the closest convenient store.

In that time, they had form bonds of unbreakable friendship. Hoseok found the love of his life and two people he could trust with everything he owned.  Their stakeouts were filled with stories from childhood and uncontrollable laughter until daybreak. The overwhelming flow of adrenaline when things cut close but they all loved the chase and the thud of blood pumping from running.

Time was catching up, they'd knew it would be time to separate eventually. It was sad, but relieving. They were growing tired and the years of being on the run were beginning to wear them down. They had all hoped to stay in touch even after going separate ways, it would be difficult considering the lifestyle they chose but not impossible.

"It's been fun, boys. We'll be the most badass criminals the government  never had a chance to catch. We'll be legacies." Hoseok raised his water bottle as a solute.

"I couldn't imagine stealing millions with anyone else, it's been an honor." Minhyuk added, making the youngest cringe.

"No mush, god you two are fucking softies." He wrinkled his nose but sniffled under his false disgust. He felt the same as the other two, but did not want to become so soft right now.

They all laughed, taking the rest of the night to joyfully talk and enjoy one of their final days (for a while they assumed) together in high spirits.

"To being on top of the world!" They cheered, clinking plastic bottles and nearly spilling them on Changkyun's computers.

"Those are expensive!" He jokingly stressed, knowing good and well he had plenty of cash to buy himself thousands of new computers.

-  
After two weeks of preparing, it was the night before they'd hit the International bank. They were sitting around the coffee table for the last time, blueprint spread out with checklists for each person, along with a checklist of supplies they'll need.

"Here are the two-way radios, freshly fixed and volume sensitive. I thought I'd add the sound control since Minhyuk yells and you like to whisper, hyung. This way as you receive the message it will be as loud as you want it to be. You'll also both be getting chargers, these are about the size of D batteries, stick them to any surface and it'll blow a distance of three feet. They detonate in 15 seconds, so you need to click the button to activate it, stick it, and get cover."

"Badass, Kyunnie. What about our glasses?" Hoseok messed with his ear piece adjusting it to his earlobe.

"Those are done, night vision included with camera vision when needed. I'll be able to send you signals and camera views from any point you need after hacking into their wiring. After test launching my virus during the bank's opening, all cameras on the second and third floors will be down except for three of them. First floor is going to have six still running but are mainly on the safe itself."

"I'm back and I've got our clothes," Minhyuk shouts as he comes into the apartment, "I'm pretty sure the owner thinks I'm still in my emo phase with the amount of black clothes I had to buy."

"Please tell me they aren't skin tight this time, you know I can't kick ass in skinny jeans." His boyfriend whined, immediately searching through the bags.

"Sadly I didn't this time, but the long sleeve I got you is going to make you look hot as hell."

Changkyun laughed, the stubbornness of his hyung could not be matched. The oldest shot him a warning glare and got nothing but a snarky face in response.

"Fill me in, did the guns get here from Hyungwon in Berlin?"

"Arrived this morning, luckily enough his procrastination didn't cost us to postpone again."

Hoseok points towards the duffle bag on the other side of the couch, slightly annoyed tone coming out as he does so.

"Hyung, how many guards are left on duty after hours?" Changkyun questioned.

"Fifteen, which means we can avoid actually having to use the guns as long as they either cooperate or we can manage to dodge them up until we use the charges."

They decided that headquarters would be best on top of the old hotel that shut down a few years back, just down the street from the bank and shaded enough that the youngest would be able to roof his hacker space without causing attention.  Minhyuk managed to swipe an unlicensed vehicle to have outside across the street for a getaway. Hoseok would be on the roof of the building next door, a printing company building a flight or two higher over the bank. He would be in charge off getting access inside and disarming the alarm system through guidance of Changkyun. While he did that, the pickpocket would go to the security room and grab the all access ID card the main officer always carried on his gun belt.

Going over everyone's responsibilities and positions, they prepped for tomorrow and any possible scenario that could happen and what would need to be done if anything were to go wrong.

The final show, the last job of their villainous careers and the beginning of their normal lives would all be tomorrow night.

Nothing could prepare them for it.  
   
-

Hoseok tugged at the wiring behind his ear, they were a little loose and he decided that he should've gotten the sticky tape he was offered earlier. His earpiece fit snugly into his lobe and he pressed the button off to the side to turn the device on.

"Minhyuk, Changkyun, you guys online?"

They both rang in, the frequency between the mics humming in between messages. The oldest looked at his watch, just minutes before their mission would go into action. He hooked on a harness, readying the grappling hook to launch towards the bank, where he would jump and glide over to the side of the building then ease himself up to the roof. From there he would locate guards from the skylight, sending Changkyun their location before carving out a place for him to drop down.

He awaited the signal the youngest would send, from there as he found his way in, Minhyuk's first job would be to act as a diversion for any obvious guards, acting as a panicked citizen to draw them outside and use this illegal powder from the dark web that would knock them out cold, and just as a bonus, make them forget the previous twelve hours entirely.

"I've got my virus into the system, thirty seconds until the cameras shut down, those that won't I've managed to loop the feed so any suspicions could be delayed. Anyone watching will assume faulty wiring or power shortage." Changkyun muffled into the mic, the wind slightly blaring in the background.

"Minhyuk, you in place?" He asked, "Fifteen seconds."

"In place and in fully distressed, helpless citizen mode." The swindler responded, his laugh airy contrasting with his faux worried voice.

"Go in five… four… three… two… one."

Hoseok pulled the trigger, sending the hook directly to tie itself around the piping of the air conditioner facing the south wing of the bank. He tugged onto the cord harshly before tying it into his harness, he stepped to the edge of the taller building and jumped. He angled his legs to brace for impact against the wall, bending them just enough to recoil and prevent from major damage to his body. The contact was rough on him, with a brief groan he ignored the dull ache of his feet as he began to pull himself up the side of the building.

Minhyuk was walking towards the bank in hurried steps, making the face of pure distraught as he came up to the glass doors. From this distance he could see two guards pacing the entrance, their backs momentarily to the outside as he approached. He took a deep breath before running to the doors and banging on them with frantic and demanding hits as he screamed.

"Help! Please help me, my wife—My wife, she's not responding to me, come help. I can't lose her, please!"

The guards eyed him for a moment before nodding to each other and exiting the bank, following the dark-haired boy to where his "wife" was supposed to be.

"Thank you, she's right over here. We took a shortcut through the alley and she just collapsed on me, I don't know what happened." He continued, sounding choked up and worried. He could hear his boyfriend laughing into his ear.

"Why an alleyway? Where is your wife?" One security officer asked, doubt laced in his tone.

Minhyuk peered from the corner of his eye, he kept walking as he put some of the powder in the palm of his glove, "Well, I agree it wasn't the best idea and to be completely honest you're just as dumb."

He spun on his heels just as he finished his sentence and blew the white substance into their faces. One officer attempted to reach for his belt, fidgeting for a moment and then both men drop. Minhyuk grabs the keycard and chain of various keys from his holster with a giddy smile before kicking both weapons from them just in case.

"Always so gullible for a bunch of professionals. Out cold, boys." He cackled into the microphone.

Hoseok shook his head with a smile on his face, with those two cleared out, it left three more guards on the main floor towards the back where the safe was located.

"You've got guards in the far left side of the main floor, slip in and find a place to wait for me. If you can, get rid of them." Hoseok clenched his jaw, securing the same cording to a pipe that was closer to the that was closer to the skylight. He placed a suction cup to the window, he placed a glass cutter (that was surprisingly easy to access to him) to the pane and began to carve a wide enough opening for him to lower himself through.

The light scratching noise was light but sharp, causing Changkyun to cringe verbally into the microphone.

He watched the security cameras he hacked through from his station. He flipped to camera four, where it remained focused on the front entrance so he could see Minhyuk sneak in and alarm him if he needed to. He watched as the older came up to the doors all dressed and decked out in the security guards uniform including the unnecessary hat. He swiped the card and with a small ring it unlocked allowing him to enter inside with ease. Changkyun switched to another camera that spanned across the entire floor, showing where he was headed in the bank. He took a spot next to a bank teller's desk in a shadowy area to blend in incase other guards came.

Hoseok spotted his boyfriend as he waited for the signal, he positioned himself just above the now opened window and began to slowly drop himself into the building.

"If they notice me drop, Minhyuk take action." He spoke quietly, worried that his normal tone would carry.

He heard a small hum in response and heard the small, metallic rustle of a cocking gun through his earpiece. He figured that it would be enough, considering the standard issue gun held fifteen bullets and Minhyuk had incredible aim.

He lowered himself as far as he could before the length of the rope ran out, leaving a decent height of around fifteen or so feet for him to fall. It wasn't enough to damage him greatly, but the fall could cause some bruising and definite echo to course through the empty room. Even if he knew him and Minhyuk could handle it, he wanted to avoid the situation if possible.

"Got anything to pad the sound of me landing?" He asked, dangling midair as he waited for a response.

"How about I send an emergency alarm to the guards that leads them to the second floor?" Changkyun responds instead, the dull typing of his computer evident.

"You can do that?"

The youngest scoffed, "Did you just ask me that, of all people?"

There was silence, until a whine of a small alarm went off up above the duo inside the building, followed with the heavy thumps of boots carry up the stairs and dissipating into the corridors.

The oldest took the opportunity  to undo the not at his waist, wrapping his hand to hold on so he wouldn't immediately drop to the hard surface. He release the rope once he felt braced enough, hitting the floor with a thud and tumbling once or twice to prevent all the pressure to circulate around his legs.

"Have I ever told you how hot you are when we do this?" Minhyuk greeted him with the duffle bag and a sly smirk on his lips.

"Its ironic this time around considering your costume there, darling." He sends a wink as he grabs the duffle, unzipping it and pulling out their night vision headgear and his preferred automatic weapon, looping it in his makeshift holster made from a garter strap. He and Minhyuk hooked on the gear they needed, telling Changkyun to launch the double viewing, and allow them to visibly see around the unlit building.

"The guards are clearing the third floor now, you have a few minutes until they come back down. One almost reported it, so we got lucky they called it a false alarm instead. You’re clear to head to the security room and disarm the systems blocking the safes." Changkyun showed them a brief clip of the guards following suit, checking its stockroom and office on the highest level.

"Where are we headed?"

"You're going right of the main staircase, go down the long hallway until you've reached the third door on the right. Minhyuk's ID should get you in, you have two minutes."

The duo quickly made their way down the halls, Hoseok pausing just a moment to reach into the bag and get himself and the other suppressors incase they were to run out of time. Making it to the door, the older steps aside to allow Minhyuk to swipe the ID. A green flash blinks three times before a click and slide is heard and they push the door open, sweeping the room quickly for any guards that may have stuck around.

"We're in, how do I disarm the system?"

"There should be a circuit holder on the right-hand side under a phony frame of employee conduct. The code to unlock it is 7-2-6-6-1-5, wait three seconds and then open it."

He punches the keys as they beep against his thumb, another green flash and a three second wait period and he's looking at various wiring and buttons along the inside of the door.

"Done, what's next?"

"You should see another keypad, this one has letters and numbers but only uses the letters in the code, this time put in G-W-A-C V-D-U. Once you've put it in you should see a red light. That's when you will cut the blue and grey wire, the system will no longer be armed and you can access the safe without triggering anything."

Minhyuk kept watch on the guards using his dual-vision perk on the headgear, he gave Hoseok a minute warning and stepped outside the door.

He holds his gun hidden to his left side so any guard coming down the corridor will not notice that he has his finger on the trigger, ready to pull at the drop of a pin. Hoseok comes out of the room, immediately taking stance and making his way down to the safe at a hurried pace.

The soft thud of boots began to grow louder as the guards began to descend back to their main positions on the first floor.

They picked up speed as they went out of sight back on the opposite side where the safe was located at the furthest end of the banks.

"We don't have time to crack codes, we have to use a charger and take the three guards on this floor out when they come to see what happened." Hoseok dropped the bag next to their feet as he pulled an explosive from his utility  belt. He clicked it on, stuck it too the center of the safe's sealed door, and grabbed his things and pulled Minhyuk with him to take cover behind a stone statue.

Just as the youngest said, the charger went off after fifteen seconds. The sound was thick in the air and the clatter of metal hitting the marble flooring shook the walls around them.

"I'm going on defense for the guards, you go in and get all the cash." Hoseok stands, stocking his weapon and handing the empty bag to Minhyuk.

"Knock them dead, baby." He responded, slipping through the gape and disappearing into the vault.

The oldest could hear a set of three foot steps coming so he ducked next to a corner built to distinguish different sections and waited until just the right moment to open fire.

"There are people here, I'm getting back up." A guard whispered, Hoseok wanted to scoff at them.

"Don't worry any signal they had two minutes ago has now been directed towards me, and unluckily for them, I'm not taking any calls right now." Changkyun snickered into his ear.

The footsteps halted and just as they did, he peered over just enough to send a bullet straight through the heart of one of the burlier men. The other two left were in controlled panic as they aimed their own weapons and shouted for Hoseok to reveal himself. 

"Sure, I can do that."

He swiveled from the corner, taking the two off guard by his speed and dropping to lay against the floor. Four shots blasted, and the officers fall to the floor dead on the spot without a single bullet missed through their skulls. He applauded himself momentarily before Minhyuk came out of the vault with a confused and worry-stricken expression.

"There's nothing. It's all gone."

"What do you mean there nothing? It’s a vault, it obviously should have something in it, damnit." Hoseok climbed inside to see for himself, all the metal drawers were strewn open from being searched through and all were barren. Not a bill, nor jewels to be found in a single one. The ultimate realization nearly knocked the oldest off his feet, the overwhelming doom hitting him like a truck. Just as he realized, Changkyun's panicked voice filled both boys ears.

"It’s a trap! They knew we were coming. Fuck, get out, get out, get out!" He stressed, his frantic typing matching to the beat of their hearts in extreme fright.

"Changkyun, where can we get out, are we clear?" Minhyuk nearly choked just trying to speak in the situation that they were in.

"There's swat thirty seconds out, the police are already at the front entrance. You have to leave now or—" The signal dropped, the aching buzz of static pounding against their ear drums as they stare at each other in complete hysterics.

"Shit, they cut our signal. What are we going to do, Hoseok?"

"We're going to try our hardest to escape okay? Don't give up on us yet." He reassured.

The buzzing disappeared from their ear pieces, but they were much too busy moving upwards to the second floor to notice until after making it up the first flight when a deep tone breaks their silence.

"Now is your chance to come out of this. You're completely surrounded, and I will send my men in if you don't come out surrendering in five minutes."

They were both froze in disbelief, in the senses that not only did the police have someone who hacked Changkyun, but that they also managed to stay ahead of them this entire time. They had been running out of time, and they knew this, but they didn't know it was meant like this.

"We're out of time, we're running out of options."

Minhyuk was sure that this wasn't the end, he convinced himself that there was still hope they could escape and live the life he so desired. To buy a beautiful house and live in it with his boyfriend, just the two of them together happy and content. He was positive Hoseok would have a plan just for this scenario, he always had a strategy. He would get them out, right?

He held his breath, he didn't want to see this be the ending for the three of them. He reached for Hoseok's hand, searching for the reassurance that there was a way out of this fate. He could feel them both shaking with the mix of fear and adrenaline flowing through their veins. The older squeezed his hand, sorrowfully glancing at him to reveal that there was no escape this time around. This would be the end for this after all.

Minhyuk could see the water build in his love's eyes, but he quickly blinked them away and gave him a sad smile. He could feel the burn build in his throat as he held his own tears back, failing miserably when he looked down and watched as one fell, splashing onto their interlocked hands.

"I don't want to lose you, if we're caught-"

"Then it's time to go out with a bang." Hoseok spoke confidently even if the crack in his voice suggested he was anything but.

They both reloaded their weapons, Minhyuk shaking harder than he thought he ever could as he attempted to load his chamber. He tried so desperately to steady his breathing but the anxiety was starting to overwhelm him and he felt as if he couldn't see straight.

"Hey, we'll be okay. You aren't going to lose me, baby. I promise. You've got me forever." Hoseok held him close, trying to be as positive as he could manage, just to keep Minhyuk from any further pain.

"Time's up. Send them in!" They heard the slam of the doors, so hard they could hear the glass shatter to the floor. A roar of footsteps hurting their heads as they looked at each other for a moment longer.

   
"It's time. Hit them with all you've got."

Hoseok kissed Minhyuk on the forehead, the both of them then separating and launching themselves down the stairs. Pulling the triggers of their guns as soon as they came into view. They made it down the staircase, Hoseok managing to take out only a few before getting hit in the chest himself, collapsing while still fighting with every fiber of his being. He continued to rapid fire towards the officers as he went down, causing the most damage that he could be allowed.  
   
He could see the fear and fire in Minhyuk’s eyes, he was sorry he couldn’t save them this time around. He felt guilty that he hadn’t realized sooner or didn’t expect that the police had gotten a little too close to them. 

All Minhyuk could hear was the ringing of gunfire in his ears. He wanted to sob at the way his head pounded and his lungs filled with fire, but he kept firing. He wanted to take down as many as possible before it was too late. A sudden burst of intense pain hit him through his stomach, another one ringing in his shoulder. It was hot, scathingly hot and yet he began to feel cold as soon as his knees hit the marble floor. Next to him, Hoseok faced him with dull eyes and a line of blood falling from his mouth. Minhyuk fell by his side, another burst of heat hitting him in his torso again.  He looked for life in him for his final moments, he reached solemnly for his hand. It was still warm, it made him feel warm too. He squeezed it with what power he had left, waiting for a squeeze back. But it never came.


End file.
